Love Is a Weakness
by laugh4life
Summary: Set after 3X14, this intriguing story tells the tale of Rebekah falling in love with Matt Donovan, and all the complications that come with it. R&R please!


**Hope you like it! Set after 3X14. ****One-shot. Hope you like it! ****Read & review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah's POV<strong>

The glass shatters violently as I pitch it against the wall, my eyes blazing with anger.

How could I be so idiotic to fall for a human? A pathetic, weak human? How could I be in love him? My brother is right; it is pathetic. It shows my feeble place in this world. We're supposed to be dominating, demanding. How could I do that with a human trailing around by my side? How could I possibly be overpowering and all-powerful with someone so low on the totem pole of life? But what am I to do about it if I truly love him?

My teeth grind together in frustration and I growl menacingly through my clamped teeth. Screw the world, screw my brother.

The kindess that Matt showed me tonight is something that I haven't seen in someone in a long time. His gentlemanly gestures had me secondguessing his nature. He's caring, and considerate. He complained about being cold, and went to his car to get a jacket. Except that it wasn't for him; he gave it to me without me even asking. It was the kindest gesture for me I've seen in a long time, and with all the bad blood right now between our kinds, I would have expected a lot less from him. But despite the troubles we're having cooperating, Matt put it aside to take care of me first. It meant a lot to me. No one has done that in so long, not since Mother was alive so long ago.

Why would my brother insist that I kill the human? He does no harm; he is not a liability in any way. He's actually kind of sweet to have around.

If only I don't listen to my brother as I do; I rely too much on my family's judment; I need to learn to fend for myself. After a thousand years, I'm still following, not leading. I've been following my dear brother Klaus around for centuries, and before that I used to follow my mother constantly.

I can feel myself cracking once again, my heart being torn to pieces. Once again, I'm torn between wanting to believe family, and wanting to do my own thing and trust myself. I want to leave Matt be; he's so kind, and he doesn't deserve our wrath. But my family likes to use humans to their advantage. My brothers want to hurt him. I've gone along with it for years, following them blindly as I tried to find what I lived for. And now that I've realized it, I'm forced to leave the desires of my family behind.

The question is, what do I do in the end? Do I choose what I've been living for my whole existance, or do I change my morals to what I desire?

After that incident, I shamed myself well tonight. I was angry, so angry, that Matt was being hunted so cruelly by my family. And I snapped; I went to Damon for support. Snarky, obnoxious Damon. Why would I do such a thing? Honesly, he is the worst fallback I could have ever chosen. He's weak as a vampire, weak for a human.

Internally, I realize that we were just alike. But I didn't want to admit it, or I'd be admitting that I'm pathetic, which is never a good thing.

We're alike in such a simple way; we love those who we shouldn't. He loves Elena, his brother's girl. He's loved all the girls that his brother loves, and it is a dangerous curse for him. He's weak for her; he would let her in to his heart under any circumstances. He would do anything for her, be anything for her. He would change his whole being if she would only love him.

I've realized that that is my only weakness. Despite how powerful I wish to be, to show my brothers that I'm as strong as them, that I can do anything they can. I'm strong, but like everyone, I have my chink in my armor, just like anyone else. There is only one person on this earth that I believe to be unpenatratable; I'm almost positive that there isn't one thing left in the world that could hurt him. Klaus. He has pushed everything so far beyond his love, so far to the brink of the earth, that he can't let himself care for anything anymore. He has become an abomination, a monster.

My only vulernability that I know of, but a big one, is that I've realized that I like Matt.

Yes, you heard me right. As I made out with Damon, obnoxious Damon, I realized that it wasn't just anyone's lips that I was craving, but that they were Matts' stunning ones. He lures me in, and as bad as it sounds, I want him. Yes, I want a human. He's so tempting, so kind, so gentlemanly. I think I'm beginning to love him.

"Rebekah?" A voice penetrates my thoughts, and I jump up from my place on the couch. I look over at my brother nonchalantly, hoping that my face doesn't show any of my feelings.

I answer, "Yes?"

"Mother wants to speak with you," Klaus replies. My eyes follow him through the room as he walks over to the raging flames in the fireplace, and holds his hands out to it. As if it just occured to him, he asks, "Do you truly think she has forgiven me? I don't know what to think any longer. A thousand years in a coffin could do you good, or it could do you bad. Bekah, I don't think that she's being completely honest with us. Be aware when you talk with her. Tell me what she says, alright?"

I stare at his straight back as he stands in front of the flickering light. His body is a silhoette against the bright glow that errupts from the bricks. I don't know how to reply to his question, so I just stand there and think about it for a moment.

He talks as if suspicious but desireing to believe her. I'm guessing that he's hoping she tells the truth, that she really does believe him and forgive him. he's spent a thousand years cringing away from the day her coffin opens, and he's been expecting the worst. Her forgiveness is more than he can ever hope for. In a way, I understand that he is so scared of trusting her, but I also understnad that it is likely she has forgiven us; she has always put up with our shananagins, and I trust that she tells us the truth.

I hope I'm right to trust her.

Finally, I make up my mind and turn to Klaus. I murmur, "I'll do my best to see if she is lying, but Klaus, I believe that she is telling the truth, that she really does forgive you," I put a hand on his shoulder. "You should learn to trust her, too."

He stays still as a statue as I leave the warm room. A gust of cold air hits me as I enter the hallway and head upstairs to Mother's room. It's almost unreal to have her back after such a long time. It feels eerie to realize that as I walk I'm going to see her once again.

Unsure, I knock on her wooden door when I reach her bedchamber. The door is slick and hard under my knuckles, and I rap on it a few times very quickly before entering.

Soon as I step foot in the room, onto the plush tan carpet, she speaks, and I swivel around to face her. She stands behind me, her chin up in determination.

"Let's walk, Rebekah," She says, turning around to head to the gardens.

The air is crisp and cool as we head out into the night sky. I look up at the beautiful twinkling stars, and then back down at the crubmling cobblestone path. Gathering my thoughts, I decide to speak. Mother beats me to it, though.

"I have missed you, my dear Rebekah. I am sorry for this," She says. Her voice tickles my neck from behind, and I shudder as goosebumps run up and down my spine.

Fear suddenly creeps into me, and on impulse, I jump away as fast as I can, my feet skidding over the hard tile beneath. Her hand holds an object, and it gleams in the moonlight. Arm raised as if she were to thrown it down suddenly, she pauses after I move. Her head turns to face me. I can see the outline of her face, and the left side where the light spills across her cheeks. Her eyes are deadly, pointed and sharp. Restlessness seeps into my bones, and I can feel that something is dreadfully wrong.

Peering closer at her, I notice that her hair covers her expression like a shield, and that her feet are poised as if ready to pounce. All of a sudden, I realize something terribly scary.

"Were you trying to kill me?" I whisper to her, unbelievingly.

In her hand was a deadly weapon; the exact same dagger that Klaus had killed her with a thousand years before. Made of White Ash Tree wood, encrusted with steel and gold, the dagger is the most dangerous one I've ever heard of in all my years.

And there she was, about to sink it into my own chest. My mind is uncomprehending as I glare at her distrustfully.

Now it's war.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? (:<strong>


End file.
